wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zbrojmistrz
thumb|Zbrojmistrz z zakonu Ultramarines, w swoim czerwonym pancerzu.Żołnierze znani jako zbrojmistrzowie, są wojownikami którzy zostali wybrani do obycia długotrwałego szkolenia na rodzimej planecie kultu maszyny, mianowicie na Marsie, gdzie przez ten długi okres czasu, mają się oni uczyć wszystkiego co związane z umiejętnościami niezbędnymi do zostania kapłanem maszyny. Brat, który zostaje wysłany na to szkolenie, powraca przemieniony, jest małomówny, mądrzejszy i bogatszy o zdobytą wiedzę i umiejętności. Otrzymuje on również liczne modyfikacje ciała, które są charakterystyczne dla Adeptus Mechanicus, dzięki którym jest on w stanie lepiej i szybciej wykonywać swoją pracę jako zbrojmistrz. Wojownicy ci są również braćmi o podwójnej lojalności, względem Imperatora i swych zakonnych braci, jak również względem kapłanów maszyny i Omnizjasza. Przez co często spotykają się oni z pogardą innych żołnierzy, a nawet zakonów i mogą znaleźć spokój i zrozumienie jedynie pośród swoich serwitorów, bądź braci im podobnym. Są jednak zakony gdzie zbrojmistrzowie są wielce szanowani i przebywają w jego radzie. W każdym zakonie, posiadającym swój własny park maszynowy, jest tak zwany Mistrz Kuźni. Jest to zbrojmistrz, który swój fach i umiejętności z nim związane opracował do tak ogromnej perfekcji, że niekiedy wystarczy jego zwykłe spojrzenie na pojazd, aby ten wiedział co dolega duchowi maszyny. Historia Początki tego rytuału można odszukać dzięki świętemu starożytnemu paktowi, zawartego pomiędzy Adeptus Astartes, a Adeptus Mechanicus. To dzięki niemu, bracia wybierani przez zakon, są wysyłani na czerwoną planetę w celu uczenia się tajemnych sztuk kapłaństwa, począwszy od umiejętności wyczucia bólu maszyn, jego udobruchania bądź zneutralizowania, jak i napraw mniejszych czy większych, aż po naukę ogromnych ilości schematów, modlitw, błogosławieństw, śpiewników i rytuałów, czy używania swego nowego pancerza wraz z serworamionami. Dzięki którym jest on w stanie dokonywać napraw, również polowych, do których niezdolni są zwykli inżynierowie. Jak i obsługi uzbrojenia do którego niezbędne są serworamiona. To dzięki tym umiejętnościom nabytym podczas szkolenia i szybko dokonywanym naprawą polowym, wiele razy zwycięstwo zostało przechylone na stronę wojowników Imperatora. Wyposażenie thumb|Techmarine z zakonu Żelaznych dłoni.Zbrojmistrzowie są wojownikami, którzy są zdyscyplinowani i tajemniczy, noszą oni większą ilość uzbrojenia niż przeciętny sługa Imperatora. Brat taki, niesie najczęściej broń przydziałową, którą najczęściej jest bolter, ostrze szturmowe, kilka granatów i amunicja. Podczas gdy Zbrojmistrz wyposażony jest w: *Artefaktyczny pancerz szturmowy - Jest to pancerz szturmowy w jakim wojownik został wysłany na szkolenie. Jest on modyfikowany przez brata jak i uczących go kapłanów do tego stopnia, aby dało się w nim używać uprzęży na której montowane są serwo-ramiona zbrojmistrza, ułatwiające mu pracę. Pancerz jest również malowany na kolor czerwieni marsa, informujące o przynależności do kapłanów maszyny. Jednak pancerz nie jest malowany całkowicie, lecz częściowo, aby duch maszyny zawarty w pancerzu nie wpadł w szał. Dlatego też dość częstym stosowanym rozwiązaniem jest, malowanie naramiennika bądź nakolannika na którym zostaje również nałożone oznaczenie, które także jest rzeczą informującą o przynależności do kultu Omnizjasza, a mianowicie herb, zwany Machina Opus. *Serwo-ramię - Jest to jedno, najczęściej 1,5 metrowe, serwo-ramię które zbrojmistrz ma montowane na plecach, dzięki czemu jest on w stanie w razie prowadzenia ognia, dokonywać za jego pomocą napraw polowych w trakcie walki. Co ciekawe, serwo-ramię jest narzędziem, które idealnie sprawuje się również w walce, dzięki czemu zbrojmistrz może zgniatać wrogie czaszki w walce wręcz, niszczyć budynki, czy podnosić to cięższe przedmioty i nimi rzucać we wrogów. Aby zwiększyć skuteczność użytkowania ramienia, zbrojmistrz może zamontować przeciwwagę bądź stabilizator. *Serwo-uprząż - Jest to uprząż na której znajduje się większa ilość serwo-ramion, a każde z nich jest najczęściej przystosowane do przenoszenia innego narzędzia, bądź broni, której zbrojmistrz może użyć podczas dokonywania napraw, lub w czasie walki. Uprząż jest również niezbędna do poprawnego użytkowania działka Thunderfire, gdzie jedno z ramion jest przystosowane do przenoszenia i ładowania amunicji. *Bolter - Jest to standardowy Bolter używany przez Kosmicznych Marines, który dostali oni na początku swej służby. Zbrojmistrz posiada tak ogromną wiedzę i możliwości, że może go dostosować do użytkowania przez jedno z serwo-ramion. *Karabin plazmowy - Podobnie jak bolter, jest ro również standardowy typ używany przez Adeptus Astarstes, który zbrojmistrz również może przystosować do użytkowania przez serwo-ramię *Karabim termiczny - Jak wyżej *Topór Energetyczny Wzór Omnizjasz - Jest to topór energetyczny, którego kształt ostrza przypomina wielowypust, wraz z grawerunkiem Machina Opus. Po za tym, nie wyróżnia się on niczym innym od zwykłego topora. Występuje w wersji jedno i dwu-ręcznej. Machina Opus thumb|250px|Machina Opus, herb Kapłanów Maszyny z Marsa. Jest to symbol, herb i zarazem jeden z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych znaków kapłanów maszyny z Marsa. Każdy, kto posiada ten symbol i jest w bazie danych ukrytych w kuźniach marsa, ma prawo wejść do nich. Każdy, kto nie posiada tego symbolu, nie może przekroczyć progu domostwa Adeptus Mechanicus. Wygląd Jest to najczęściej malowany na czerwonym tle, chociaż nie zawsze, wielowypust z różną ilością wypustów, zależną od autora wykonującego herb. Wewnątrz wielowypustu, zawsze znajduje się czaszka, która jest w połowie ludzka, a w połowie z metalu. Służba thumb|250px|Techmarine z zakonu UltramarinesZbrojmistrzowie są inżynierami, wojownikami, którzy znają się lepiej na naprawie i konserwacji uzbrojenia, pojazdów i innego sprzętu, od zwykłej łuski po amunicji boltowej, aż po ogromne Land Raidery czy nawet Tytany. Gdyby nie ci wspaniali wojownicy, zakon miałby problem za każdym razem, gdy wojownicy poniosą dotkliwsze straty. Bo o ile zwykły brat potrafi zadbać o swój oręż, konserwować go i w razie mniejszych usterek naprawić, to w razie gdy jego broń zostanie znacznie uszkodzona, pozostaje on bezbronny, podobnie ma się to z większymi usterkami pojazdów. Zbrojmistrzowie wówczas, przyjmują od brata sprzęt i starają się go naprawić przy użyciu swojej ogromnej wiedzy. Bądź jeżeli wymaga tego sytuacja, ruszają oni w bój uzbrojeni w serwo-ramiona na których posiadają przeróżne bronie i narzędzia i dokonują napraw podczas walki, lub w razie potrzeby, zasiadają za sterami działek Thunderfire aby wesprzeć ofensywę lub defensywę. Zbrojmistrzowie odpowiadają również za wytwarzanie nowych pojazdów w parku maszynowym z innych pojazdów oraz montowanie i błogosławienie ich uzbrojenia. W razie potrzeby pielęgnacji ważniejszych rzeczy, starożytnych pojazdów czy artefaktycznego uzbrojenia, zależnie od przeżytych lat, trafia ona w ręce bardziej doświadczonych wojowników, lub nawet w ręce samego Mistrza Kuźni, który stoi na czele kapłanów maszyny w danym zakonie. Służba w Ordo Xenos Każda organizacja militarna kiedyś odnosi znaczące straty, w ludziach, zaopatrzeniu czy właśnie uzbrojeniu. Dlatego też w Szwadronach Śmierci swoje miejsce znaleźli również Zbrojmistrzowie. To oni odpowiadają tam za sprzęt, którym walczą ich bracia z drużyny. Jednak pomimo oczywistego obowiązku, którym jest naprawa uzbrojenia, Zbrojmistrz ma za zadanie odnajdywać zaginioną technologię i decydować o tym czy dany relikt jest wartościowy, czy to zwykła kupa złomu. Dodatkowo ma on dostęp do uzbrojenia nieosiągalnego dla zwykłych wojowników, a mianowicie o dostępie do Krypt w których przechowywane są często artefakty pamiętające czasy mrocznej ery technologii. Niekiedy zbrojmistrzowie sami do końca nie wiedzą jak naprawdę działają niektóre rzeczy. Po za tym, do tego starożytnego uzbrojenia zalicza się również broń innych ras. Kapłan maszyny ma wówczas możliwość jego użytkowania i poznania. Co jest także jednym z jego obowiązków podczas służby w Ordo Xenos. Dzięki temu, wzbogaca się o nowe umiejętności jak i poznaje wrogie wyposażenie, co w przyszłości sprawi, że kapłan będzie w stanie lepiej się przed nią obronić, lub ją zneutralizować. Wliczając w to uzbrojenie od zwykłej broni ręcznej, aż po czołgi i pojazdy latające. Barwy Ordo Xenos Pancerze szturmowe wojowników w Ordo Xenos są zawsze pomalowane na kolor czarny, a jeden z naramienników zostaje z kolorem i heraldyką zakonu z którego brat służący w Szwadronie Śmierci się wywodzi. Pozostawienie naramiennika nieprzemalowanego ma za zadanie uchronić przed gniewem ducha maszyny zawartym w pancerzu, o czym najlepiej wiedzą kapłani maszyny. Bracia Zbrojmistrzowie wstępujący na służbę w Ordo Xenos czynią podobnie, swój pancerz malują na czarno, lecz pozostawiają oba naramienniki bez zmiany barw, bądź większą część pancerza. Ma to na celu zachowanie czerwieni Marsa jak i heraldyki informującej o przynależności do Kultu Omnizjasza. Służba w poszczególnych zakonach thumb|Zbrojmistrz podczas walki.Każdy z zakonów ma, zazwyczaj, inne podejście do Zbrojmistrzów. W niektórych są oni nierozumiani i znajdują je tylko pośród im podobnych w głębiach parku maszyn. Podczas gdy w innych zakonach można spotkać Mistrza Kuźni i towarzyszących mu zbrojmistrzów w radzie zakonu. W jeszcze innych posiadają oni inną, często wysoką rangę, jak i ogromny szacunek, a ich zakres obowiązków został niekiedy znacznie rozszerzony. *Kosmiczne Wilki - W tym zakonie Występują Kapłani Żelaza, dość często określani Kapłanami Run. Do ich obowiązków należą podstawowe obowiązki każdego Zbrojmistrza, z dodatkowymi obowiązkami tworzenia, nanoszenia run, jak również mają oni ogromny udział w szkoleniu nowych zakonnych rekrutów. *Żelazne Dłonie - W tym zakonie występują Żelaźni Ojcowie. Są to wojownicy, którzy przechodzą szkolenie na Zbrojmistrza, jak również na Kapelana. Co sprawia, że wojownik ten inspiruje słowem Imperatora braci walczących na polu bitwy, jednocześnie naprawiając uszkodzony ekwipunek czy pojazd. Wielu wojowników z zakonu Żelaznych Dłoni uważa ciało człowieka za słabość, dlatego chętnie przystępują oni do modyfikowania swego ciała. Kapłani maszyny w tym zakonie przystępują do tych operacji jeszcze bardziej ochoczo, aby być jeszcze bliżej Omnizjasza. *Niemalże wszystkie zakony - Mistrz Kuźni jest Zbrojmistrzem, który osiągnął szczyt możliwości i potrafi w jedną sekundę ocenić i zobaczyć przyczynę bólu ducha maszyny. Ci niemalże zawsze starzy i doświadczeni wojownicy, są małomówni a ich głos jest bardzo niski. Słowa przez nich wypowiadane nigdy nie są bezcelowe czy bezsensowne. Gdy przemawiają wszyscy Zbrojmistrzowie i serwitorzy z uwagą słuchają słów Mistrza Kuźni, który to zarządza parkiem maszynowym w danym zakonie. Szkolenie na Marsie Każdy z rekrutów jest wybierany w zakonie, po czym zostaje wysłany na Marsa. Tam przechodzi długotrwałe szkolenie, trwające aż trzydzieści ziemskich lat. Podczas tej ogromnej ilości czasu, wojownik Imperatora nabywa ogromne ilości wiedzy, związanej z kapłaństwem. Długimi godzinami studiuje on księgi, uczy się modlitw, błogosławieństw, jak i używania serwo-ramion, które będą mu pomocą podczas jego służby. Gdy jego szkolenie się kończy, rekrut który przybył tam niemalże pół wieku temu, jest gotów podjąć się swej trudnej, lecz niezbędnej profesji. Otrzymuje on również możliwość odwiedzania planety kiedy tylko zechce, albowiem Mars stał się również jego domem i zawsze może tam powrócić w poszukiwaniu pomocy bądź wiedzy, której są oni strażnikami. Źródła *Codex: Space Marines 6th Edition str.. 92, 166 *Codex: Space Marines 5th Edition str.. 70-71 *Codex: Space Wolves 5th Edition str.. 38, 61-62 *White Dwarf 291 US Cult of the Machine God: Techmarines of the Adeptus Astartes, str. 14-17 *White Dwarf 263 AUS Index Astartes - Iron Hands *Warhammer 40,000: Index Astartes - Techmarines *Deathwatch: The Outer Reach, str. 20-21 Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Rangi i tytuły Kategoria:Jednostki Kosmicznych Marines